Soda Pop and Ritalin
by SaintSparkle
Summary: Whatshername tries to have Johnny committed after getting fed up with him and the "existance" of St. Jimmy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the result of getting bored in class/being on a never-ending AI high from seeing it twice in Boston.  
>I don't really know where this was originally going, or how it came out to be the way it is.<br>I don't really like it, I was hoping for longer and funnier.  
>(I might actually re-upload it at some point if I ever figure out where it's going.)<strong>  
><strong>Review, I guess? (Be as harsh or as nice as you want!)<br>****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Whatshername: *yells* JOHNNY!  
>Johnny: *panicked* Shit.<br>Whatshername: What the fuck did you do to the apartment?  
>Johnny: *looks around* Jimmy did it.<br>Whatshername: for the last time Johnny, HE DOESN'T EXIST.  
>Jimmy: I do too exist. Tell her.<br>Johnny: No.  
>Jimmy: Yes. Or I will shove my last bag of heroin up your ass.<br>Whatshername: Okay... *raises eyebrow* this just got weird. Anyways…I'm sending you on a vacation.  
>Johnny: *looks hopeful* TO DISNEY WORLD?<br>Whatshername: No.  
>Johnny: *pouts* Where?<br>Whatshername: Christian Medi-  
>Jimmy: DON'T LISTEN TO HER.<br>Whatshername: Shut up and let me talk. You're going to be spending some time in Christian Medical Center.  
>JohnnyJimmy: Isn't that the place where they put all the crazy people?  
>Whatshername: Yes. Your point?<br>Johnny: I'm not crazy.  
>Whatshername: Oh, so having an alter-ego you have conversations with on a regular basis is "normal"?<br>Jimmy: Yes. Completely.  
>Theo: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight.<br>Jimmy: Where the fuck did you come from?  
>Whatshername: not important. Johnny, your shit is already packed. *throws backpack over her shoulder* C'mon.<br>Johnny: Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yay part 2! This post-show depression/high that's been going on for 2+ weeks is killer.  
>(For reference, the hospital I picture for this = similar to the one in the <strong>_**Basketcase**_** video.)  
>I don't own anythinganyone mentioned. Apparently, this is going to be more than a two-shot. (Damn plotbunnies. this part sorta sucks…)  
>also: Tomorrow is my birthday. Wanna know what would be amazing? Reviews.<br>****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Whatshername: I'll be back to pick you up in a month…if they let you out by then.<br>Johnny: *pouts, looks as though he's about to throw a tantrum* Fine.  
>Whatshername: oh…kay…see you in a month!<br>Jimmy: so…what do we do now?  
>Johnny: Dunno. Bounce off the walls?<br>Jimmy: We aren't in one of those padded rooms, though…  
>Johnny: nevermi-WILL. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?<br>Will: Heather. It's all that bitch's fault.  
>Jimmy: This story will either: prove you're as much as a dumbass as we all thought, or prove Heather is an even bigger bitch.<br>Will: Heather found the gun Tunny loaned me.  
>Jimmy: *sarcasm* this is off to a great start…<br>Will: Anyways…Heather found it, freaked out, started going on and on about how I'm "mentally unstable" and now I'm here.  
>Jimmy: Wow. That story managed to do both.<br>Will: Jesus. Quit with the sarcasm.  
>Johnny: that wasn't me! That was Jimmy!<br>Will: why're you here?  
>Johnny: Whatshername got fed up with me, well; she got fed up with Jimmy. So she got mad and sent me here.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: it's short, but at least it's something! Stupid writer's block… (the sudden lack of stories in this fandom makes me sad.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*a couple of weeks later, shortly before Johnny is supposed to be released*<p>

Johnny: Well, it seems that my being here, was extremely pointless…  
>Will: Yeah, it seems that Whatsie just wanted a break from you two.<br>Jimmy: Yup.  
>Johnny: Will, why are you still here?<br>Will: I have no fucking clue.  
>Theo: I KNOW WHY!<br>Johnny/Will/Jimmy: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
>Theo: *runs away*<br>Will: That was weird.  
>Johnny: Isn't anything we do ever normal?<br>Jimmy: Says the one with two personalities…  
>Johnny: Shut up.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't even know how to explain these chapters anymore…it's also extremely short. But I don't care, so...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*meanwhile, in Whatshername's apartment*<p>

**Whatshername: **I guess I should go pick up Johnny…I'm starting to miss the little bastard.  
><strong>Extraordinary Girl: <strong> You sure that's a good idea?  
><strong>Whatshername: <strong>No…  
><strong>Heather: <strong>Then why do you want to do it? Will's in there too and you don't see me complaining.  
><strong>Whatshername: <strong>I'm getting lonely. Sex deprivation has taken over my feelings for his well-being/sanity.  
><strong>EG<strong>: Want me to call up Tunny and see if he wants to pick them up for us?  
><strong>Heather: <strong>*groans* yeah, I guess I could go for seeing Will…

***back at the hospital***

**Will:**Johnny! Come out of the bathroom!  
><strong>Johnny:<strong> is he gone yet?  
><strong>Will: <strong>No. but there's someone else here, too.  
><strong>Johnny: <strong> Oh-okay. *opens door, sees Tunny, tackles him* TUNNY! Why'd you have to bring him? *points to Favorite Son* You know he scares me.  
><strong>Tunny: <strong> I had no choice. Anyways…the girls wanted me to come and check you guys out of here.  
><strong>Jimmy:<strong> Whatsie will _love_ to see me.  
><strong>Tunny:<strong> How is he still here?  
><strong>Johnny:<strong> Can't get rid of him. And frankly, I don't wanna.


End file.
